


Collection of MadaTobi fanart

by Alasse_m



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Fanart, Intersex Tobirama, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, bottom Tobirama, sub!Tobirama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/pseuds/Alasse_m
Summary: New MadaTobi exclusive collection! Will feature both SFW and NSFW pics. Individual warnings and ratings will be mentioned in the titlesPrevious one: Ladyhawke!AU (SFW)New one: ch5 (mpreg), ch6, and ch7 (rough sex), all NSFW
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 75
Kudos: 238





	1. [NSFW] A helping hand (commission set for tinyflyingmoogle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara finds Tobirama on his office couch, suffering from a bad migraine. Luckily, he knows a few orgasms will help alleviate Tobirama's pain uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama's lovely markings are part of tinyflyingmoogle's headcanon


	2. [SFW-ish] Contentment - kinktober day 3 (dom & sub)




	3. [NSFW-ish] Aftercare (kinktober day 11)




	4. [SFW] Ladyhawke AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I need MadaTobi Ladyhawke!AU in my life...

When Tobirama is around 15 he’s gravely injured during a mission. He tries to make it home but he collapses near the Uchiha/Senju borders, really close to the place where his brother used to meet Madara. Madara, who still considers Hashirama his friend and keeps going to that place from time to time, finds Tobirama. He knows Tobirama is a threat to his clan and it’s better if he’s dead, but he can’t let Hashirama lose his last remaining brother. Madara doesn’t have great healing skills but is able to stabilise Tobirama. Tobirama regains consciousness but with his chakra depleted he can’t heal himself. He’s wary of Madara at first, but his actions don’t make sense… if he wanted Tobirama dead he would have let him die, and if his intention was to torture him for information, he would have taken him to the Uchiha compound while Tobirama was unconscious. He finally accepts that Madara is trying to help him. Madara uses Tobirama’s seals to establish a safe perimeter and goes get some food. Tobirama slides in and out of sleep for a couple of days until his chakra is recovered and he can finish healing himself. In the meantime, he talks with Madara and gets to know the person Hashirama considers his best friend. He can see why, now. When Tobirama is sufficiently recovered he waits until Madara is out hunting for food to leave without a word. Months later, Tobirama senses Madara alone near the river and goes to say thank you. They end up talking and before they know it, they’re meeting regularly. And fall in love. Hashirama finds out about this and swears to keep his mouth shut until they can convince their clans to accept peace. However, he gets tricked into spilling the secret to Zetsu. The love between Madara and Tobirama threatens to destroy his plans. He curses them: Tobirama turns into a hawk by day and Madara turns into a wolf by night, so they can never get together and unite their clans. Now, Madara and Tobirama are travelling together, looking to find and kill Zetsu. 


	5. [NSFW] Worship (mpreg - commission for tinyflyingmoogle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm moment during slow sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Tobirama's marks are part of tinyflyingmoogle's headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory: Madara is incredibly pleased about the pregnancy (this would be his first child). Smug Tobira is smug (he knows he has Madara wrapped round his little finger)


	6. [NSFW] First time (commission for tinyflyingmoogle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama’s introduction to tantric sex~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Tobirama's marks are part of tinyflyingmoogle's headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory: they’ve been at it for a long time and Tobirama's been on the brink of orgasm for most of that time. He broke down to begin begging a while ago, but Madara hasn’t caved


	7. [NSFW] Rough time (commission for tinyflyingmoogle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara has some dominance fantasies and Tobirama is more than willing to submit to them~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Tobirama's marks are part of tinyflyingmoogle's headcanon


End file.
